


VOYAGE OF REVELATION

by OminousPredictions



Series: KORKIE KRYZE, DUKE OF MANDALORE [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions
Summary: Duke of Mandalore Korkie Kryze has successfully dealt with the threat posed by a terrorist organisation of Mandalorians called Death Watch, defeating their leader and sending them into exile. Now he must journey to Coruscant to present his case for neutrality in the Clone Wars to the Galactic Senate. But dangerous foes still plot against the young duke, and the voyage may result in world-shaking revelations coming to light.
Relationships: Amis/Korkie Kryze
Series: KORKIE KRYZE, DUKE OF MANDALORE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089311
Kudos: 7





	VOYAGE OF REVELATION

**Author's Note:**

> The events of the episode "Voyage of Temptation", albeit altered for the purposes of this story. Again, most people will probably be able to guess where I'm heading with this.

The docks of Sundari bustled with activity on a daily basis, but Dock 6 in particular was extremely busy. Workers loaded huge amounts of cargo onto a colossal spacecraft of a tall, vertical design. The Coronet, a Nau’ur-class star yacht that had been custom-built on Kalevala for the late Duchess Satine and which now served her young nephew as his personal vessel for conducting diplomatic missions. Everything about the yacht was designed to impress those who traveled aboard her as guests of the duke, who were usually very important people. A cluster of them were gathered by the boarding ramp, talking amongst themselves. Senators of the Galactic Republic, some members of the Council of Neutral Systems which was led by the duke, others whom he was hoping to persuade to support or join his cause. As the last of the cargo was loaded onto the vessel and transferred down into its cavernous cargo bay, passengers began boarding in earnest. The duke himself strode along the dock towards the great craft, accompanied by a small retinue of guards, attendants and confidantes. Amis, head of his guard detail and also his lover, walked beside him in ceremonial combat gear, vigilant for threats as always. Tal Merrick, Senator of Kalevala and a political ally, was talking to the duke about the recent Death Watch debacle.

“Even if Pre Vizsla agreed to go into exile, can we really trust his word?”, he was saying. “And we also do not know if what you saw on Concordia was Death Watch’s full strength.”

“I think perhaps that they might be being supported by the Separatists.”, said another voice before Korkie could reply.

This voice belonged to Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and General of the Grand Army of the Republic, sent to Mandalore to investigate the allegations of Duke Korkie’s supposed plotting with the Separatists. He had a history with Clan Kryze, having been assigned to protect Duchess Satine during the Civil Wars. However, Korkie turned on him with an affronted look.

“I disagree most respectfully, Master Kenobi!”, he said. “To consort with them would be to surrender what honour they have left. And even if they were involved and used that support to usurp control of Mandalore from me, the people would never support them because they were basing their strength on help from an outside regime.”

“Respectfully, your Grace, Pre Vizsla did not strike me as the most politically astute type.”, Obi-Wan replied. “Your defeat of him will have made him humiliated and eager for revenge.”

“He is bound by code and law not to return here.”, Korkie said firmly. “I assure you, this war will never be brought to Mandalore so long as I rule.”

“You may not have the power to prevent that.”, Obi-Wan replied. “The Separatists consider all non-aligned worlds fair game for their conquests. And if Vizsla tries to sway them over-”

“I thought I had made it clear before, Master Kenobi, that I would never be a part of this war.”, Korkie said. “And I stand by that declaration.”

And with an air of declaring the conversation over and done with, he turned and strolled up the boarding ramp of the Coronet, meeting his senatorial allies halfway as he did so. Obi-Wan, left behind, was approached by more familiar faces. 

“Reporting for escort duty, Master.”, Anakin Skywalker said, tipping him a salute.

Anakin was flanked by a number of clone troopers, Captain Rex and his 501st Legion, but their numbers also included Obi-Wan’s own clone commander, Cody, and also a quartet of Senate Commandos. The elite branch of the Senate Guard, their all-royal blue combat armour set them aside from the clones.

“Oh, Anakin, am I glad to see you.”, Obi-Wan remarked tiredly.

“You sound tired.”, Anakin noted.

“Yes, well, the peaceful ways of the locals wore me out a bit.”, Obi-Wan replied.

They walked up the boarding ramp and the mighty vessel’s engines roared to life, carrying it up out of Mandalore’s atmosphere and into space where it made for an empty region so it could make the run-up to lightspeed. The Senate Commandos broke off to head for the bridge, where they would serve under the Coronet’s own captain for the duration of the trip, whilst Anakin, Obi-Wan and the clones descended into the bowels of the ship’s gargantuan cargo holds. Once there, Obi-Wan gave them their briefing.

“You know your marching orders. The safety of Duke Korkie is of the utmost importance. Though he has seen off the Death Watch in his system, they may still try and assassinate him before he pleads his case to the Senate.”

“The Death Watch may also be backed by the Separatists, so stay sharp.”, Anakin chimed in. “R2, use your scanners to probe for any suspicious droid activity.”

Anakin’s astromech droid, R2-D2, beeped affirmatively. He was blessed with a considerable amount of personality for a droid, owing to Anakin’s indulgences and refusal to give him regular memory wipes, and considered a regular member of the team in his own right. 

“Anything else, sir?”, asked Captain Rex.

“No. That will be all.”, Obi-Wan replied.

“Very well.”, Cody said, turning to his men. “Fan out, teams of two, keep your eyes open and your ears sharp. Report any suspicious activity or discoveries immediately and keep in regular contact. Am I clear?”

“Sir, yes, sir.”, the clones replied in perfect unison.

They broke up to obey their instructions just as Obi-Wan’s comlink beeped.

“Yes?”, he said.

“The duke and his retinue requests your presence.”, a voice replied.

“Very well. I’m on my way.”, Obi-Wan replied.

He and Anakin stepped into the turbolift, which ran up the full 216 metres of the spaceliner’s superstructure. Anakin gave his former master a curious look.

“I sense some anxiety from you about the duke.”, he said. “Between his elite guards, us and our troopers, he couldn’t be in safer hands.”

“Yes, I know.”, Obi-Wan replied, though not entirely sincerely.

“Then why the worry?”, Anakin asked. “Is it because he’s Satine’s nephew?”

“Yes, to an extent.”, Obi-Wan replied guardedly.

“She must have been important to you, then.”, Anakin remarked. 

“She was, but that’s all in the past now.”, Obi-Wan replied.

“Oh, so you were close to her?”, Anakin pressed.

“I knew her! A long time ago.”, Obi-Wan replied.

He said it with an air of finality that made it clear the conversation was over for him, but Anakin wasn’t discouraged. Something was nettling his old master, and he was resolved to find out what. Meanwhile, the clones had begun their sweep of the cavernous cargo hold, using powerful torches attached to their helmets to peer into the darkest corners for anything out of the ordinary. Two from the 501st, Mixer and Redeye, prepared to move onto the next sector. Just as they left, however, one of the cargo crates disengaged its lock and the lid opened, a pair of razor-sharp metallic claws poking out of the gap……………….

=====================================================================================================

In the Coronet’s main salon, Duke Korkie was sitting in a comfortable chair atop a raised dais whilst his senatorial allies were served refreshments by BD-3000 luxury droid attendants. He had invited these four select senators to accompany him as a means of furthering ties and preparing their statement to the Senate. Three of them were direct members of the Council of Neutral Systems, an outlier wing of the Republic Senate who wished to be as uninvolved with the war as possible; Tal Merrick was of his own court on Mandalore as well, representing Korkie’s late aunt’s homeworld of Kalevala and a trusted advisor. Then there was Onaconda Farr of Rodia, who had been briefly pressured into joining the Separatists in order to save his people from starvation, and the most honourable Kin Robb of Taris. She was a tall, willowy woman wreathed in purple, the colours of administration on Taris and carried herself with great dignity and grace. The fourth senator was not an official member, but Korkie was partly glad of that considering who he was. Orn Free Taa was the Twi’lek representative of the planet Ryloth and many considered him a personification of everything that was wrong with the Republic, a sentiment that wasn’t entirely unfounded. Most Twi’leks were quite skinny owing to the relative scarcity of food on their homeworld, but Taa frequently indulged in lavish banquets to the extent that his body had sprouted an extra pair of lekku, or head-tails, to store the excess fat. But as much as his personal corruption was repellent, he was a powerful voice and vote in the Senate and so his presence in the retinue was tolerated.

“War is intolerable and we have been deceived into thinking that we absolutely must be a part of it.”, Korkie was saying. “Sadly, I feel that we have already lost merely by committing to fighting.”

“Excuse me, your Grace?”, Tal Merrick asked, taking a glass of wine from a droid. “Are you suggesting we oppose the war on humanitarian grounds?”

“Indeed I am, Senator Merrick.”, Korkie replied. “Already the fallout from the first year of fighting has created unbelievable suffering and displacement of countless beings. As the designated regent of 1,500 systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me to allow them to stay neutral in this war.”

“Neutrality is all well and good, your Grace, but some might argue that the strongest defence is a swift and decisive offence.”

The interruption came from Obi-Wan, who had entered the room with Anakin and now strode across the room towards the dais, halting a respectful distance from it. Korkie gave him a look that combined offence with something undefinable.

“You are as much the politician as you are a general, Master Kenobi.”, he said.

“Begging your pardon, but I meant no disrespect.”, Obi-Wan replied.

“Hmm.”, Korkie said, before turning to address the room at large. “Esteemed senators, I assume that you are familiar with, to quote my late aunt, the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Anakin stifled a laugh behind Obi-Wan’s back. The senators nodded and smiled politely, with Kin Robb extending a hand to shake with him.

“Your description is too kind, your Grace.”, he said. “Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi, Anakin Skywalker.”

“Here to serve at your pleasure, Duke Kryze.”, Anakin replied, bowing.

“I thank you, Master Skywalker.”, Korkie said graciously. “I regret, however, that we meet under such troubling circumstances.”

“Just doing our duty as protectors.”, Anakin replied. “Yours, at the moment. Fighting for peace.”

Korkie chuckled mirthlessly.

“A bit of a contradiction there, is there not?”, he remarked.

“What he means is that we are acting at the behest of your highness, to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists who don’t share or respect your neutral point of view.”, Obi-Wan chimed in.

“What? I asked for no such thing!”, Korkie protested.

“No, but a majority of your court did.”, Obi-Wan replied.

Korkie visibly started and his eyes darted to the various officials in the room, some of whom shifted nervously, landed on Amis who was suddenly reluctant to meet his eyes and then fixed themselves on Obi-Wan.

“When we first met, you did not strike me as one to hide behind excuses.”, he said coldly.

“Nor did you strike me as one to shrink from responsibilities.”, Obi-Wan retorted.

Before the conversation could escalate, Orn Free Taa decided to step in.

“I am certain we all agree Duke Korkie and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every dilemma.”, he said in his thick Rylothian accent. 

“Indeed.”, Tal Merrick remarked.

“Now, in regards to the Senate vote, we think-”, Orn Free Taa continued.

“I think a multitude makes discord, not good counsel.”, Korkie interrupted.

“Right again, your Grace.”, Taa conceded.

“Yes, well, there might be two sides to every dilemma, but the duke only favours his.”, Obi-Wan muttered to Anakin.

Korkie beckoned to one of the BD-3000 droids, who obligingly handed him a glass of sparkling Toniray. A teal-coloured wine produced on Alderaan, there also existed a version with a lower alcohol content that was almost indistinguishable owing to its slightly lighter shade and it was this that Korkie was drinking, as he wasn’t much of a drinker and wanted to keep his wits about him. 

“You might not feel comfortable about it or deem it necessary, but a Republic military presence on this ship is the only surefire defence against the Separatists.”, Obi-Wan continued.

“From a certain point of view, yes.”, Korkie countered, making Anakin snigger again. “But I fear it could be quite the opposite. They might take it as a sign that I am not truly neutral and deem me and my people legitimate targets.”

“Neutrality only really applies to the Separatists when planets don’t have anything they want.”, Obi-Wan replied. “As far as they are concerned, you are either with them or against them and declaring political neutrality does not matter.”

“It matters to me.”, Korkie said, his voice rising slightly. “I made a vow to protect my people from conflict as much as possible and that includes staying out of this war. How can I keep that vow if I allow the Republic to station clone forces on our world, in our system? It would bring the war directly to us. No, I will reason with both the Republic and the Separatists.”

“You may find it difficult to be heard over the clanking of their battle droids.”, Obi-Wan remarked.

Korkie now stood up from his throne and marched right down to Obi-Wan.

“The sarcasm of a soldier.”, he scoffed.

“The delusion of a dreamer.”, Obi-Wan retorted.

The atmosphere in the room had become very awkward and tense, with the senators watching with mild apprehension, the guards with wariness………….. and Anakin with considerable amusement. Tal Merrick finally stepped in to mediate.

“Your Grace, Master Jedi, it’s a long trip to Coruscant. Perhaps we could all do with a bit of rest and refreshment before we resume these talks.”, he suggested.

“Hear, hear!”, Orn Free Taa agreed enthusiastically. “Now, let us put politics aside until after dinner.”

“Fine!”, snapped Korkie and Obi-Wan simultaneously.

Korkie roughly shoved past the Jedi Master and left the room, with Amis going after him just as the Coronet reached a region of space empty enough to initiate lightspeed jump. With Mandalore in the Outer Rim and Coruscant in the Core Worlds, it would be several hours before the ship reached its destination even with its Class 2 hyperdrive engine. Korkie stormed through the corridors, heading for his personal suite and refusing to heed Amis’ calls until he was inside it.

“Korkie, please, I never wanted to go behind your back-”, Amis began.

“Yet you did.”, Korkie cut him off sharply. “Which renders everything else you were about to say irrelevant.”

“Riduur, please……”, Amis pleaded.

“Don’t call me that right now!”, Korkie snapped. “What builds a relationship is trust, and you getting the Republic involved in this voyage has caused me to wonder if you trust me.”

“Of course I trust you!”, Amis said. “I trust you to lead our planet, I trust you to protect our people and I trust you to always do what’s right. I did not do this because I didn’t trust you.”

“Then why did you do it?”, Korkie asked, though his tone was slightly softer.

“Because I love you.”, Amis declared. “I love you more than words can possibly express and because of this, I will do anything to keep you safe. The Jedi was right in that the Separatists don’t play by the rules and even if you’re willing to give your life for our people, I will die myself before I let that happen. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I won’t apologise for doing it because I will never apologise for trying to protect you.”

The impassioned declaration left Korkie briefly speechless, but he recovered quickly.

“Cyar’ika.”, he said. “You can’t protect me from everything.”

“I can damn well try.”, Amis replied. “And I will until I have no breath left in me.”

“No need to be so rash.”, Korkie chuckled. “You always were so melodramatic.”

“So, does this mean you love me again?”, Amis asked hopefully.

“Who says I stopped? I was just a little annoyed with you.”, Korkie replied, pulling him in for a hug.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.”, Amis said, resting his head against the taller teen’s chest.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.”, Korkie replied.

They held the embrace for a few more seconds, then Korkie reluctantly broke it.

“Sorry to cut this short, but I need to wash and dress before dinner.”, he said.

“Would you like me to……….. assist you?”, Amis asked, the question deliberately phrased.

“Tempting, but we would take too long and a good host can’t keep his guests waiting.”, Korkie replied. “Especially that stomach on legs that is Orn Free Taa.”

“Bloody politicians, keeping me from you.”, Amis whined, nuzzling Korkie’s cheek.

“There will be time enough later on, cyar’ika.”, Korkie replied.

They kissed, then Amis left the room. Elsewhere on the ship, Obi-Wan and Anakin were returning to their quarters.

“The way you two were arguing back there, it was like a father and his son.”, Anakin was laughing. 

Obi-Wan stiffened briefly, like something had occurred to him, but shook it off before Anakin could notice.

“How come we never argued like that?”, Anakin asked.

“You’re jealous over the fact that I never argued with you like I did with the ruling Duke of Mandalore?”, Obi-Wan asked him, a note of incredulity in his voice.

“What can I say? I’m a bit possessive.”, Anakin replied flippantly.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly at the antics of his former Padawan as they entered the turbolift.

“But leaving that aside, you clearly have a history with the Kryze family.”, Anakin went on.

“An extended mission when I was younger had Qui-Gon and I spending a year on Mandalore, protecting the young Duchess Satine from insurgents that had threatened her world. We had to go on the run for a year, jumping from planet to planet, living hand-to-mouth, chased by bounty hunters, never knowing what the next day would bring.”

“Sounds romantic.”, Anakin replied, getting a disapproving look in return.

“A civil war killed most of Satine’s people, hence her aversion to violence.”, Obi-Wan went on. “When it was finally safe for her to return, she took on the difficult task of rebuilding her world alone.”

“You didn’t stay to help her?”, Anakin asked.

“That…….. would have been problematic.”, Obi-Wan replied.

They had reached their quarters by now and Obi-Wan took a seat whilst Anakin leant against the wall.

“My duty as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere.”, Obi-Wan said.

“Demanded? But it’s obvious you had feelings for her!”, Anakin protested. “Surely that would have affected your decision!”

“Oh, it did.” Obi-Wan said heavily. “But I live by the Jedi Code.”

“Oh, of course. ‘A Jedi must not form attachments’, as Master Yoda always says.”, Anakin remarked somewhat disdainfully.

“Yes, although he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse.”, Obi-Wan replied. 

“And that was the last time you saw Satine?”, Anakin asked.

“No. The last time I saw her was sixteen years ago.”, Obi-Wan replied. “I was assigned as security detail to her whilst she was in attendance at a conference. It was………… strange and difficult seeing her. But I didn’t realise it would be the last until she was killed three years ago, by Pre Vizsla as I found out a few days ago.”

Anakin remained silent as his former master clearly revisited fond, if sad, memories. For obvious reasons he didn’t agree with the Jedi’s policies on attachments, especially now when he realised that Obi-Wan had clearly struggled with strong feelings for Satine that had conflicted sharply with everything he’d been raised to believe.

“And so now you’re protecting her only living relative.”, he pointed out.

“Yes.”, Obi-Wan replied. “He’s so very much like her. Stubborn, opinionated, determined, fiercely devoted to his people and not easily swayed from his beliefs. I’m not supposed to form attachments, but I just can’t face the idea of him dying as well.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Master.”, Anakin said. “If you can act to save his life, do it.”

Obi-Wan gave a wry smile, but then his comlink beeped with a message from Captain Rex.

“Yes, Captain? Go ahead.”, he said.

“General, something’s wrong with Skywalker’s astromech.”, Rex’s voice replied. “Scared out of his circuits. And I’ve also lost contact with two of my men.”

“I’m on my way down to assist you.”, Obi-Wan said, getting to his feet.

“I’ll go, Master.”, Anakin said. “If there’s something dangerous down there, the clones and I can handle it. Besides, someone has to let the senators know and you’re clearly better suited to it than I am.”

“When you put it that way, I suppose you’re right.”, Obi-Wan replied.

=====================================================================================================

In the Coronet’s dining chamber, the four senators and Korkie were sitting down to a rather lavish feast of well-prepared food, much to the delight of the corpulent Orn Free Taa.

“Deep-fried nuna leg!”, he exclaimed. “Mmm! Delicious!”

“I do hope you intend to leave some for us, Senator Taa.”, Merrick noted dryly as Taa loaded his plate.

Onaconda Farr chuckled and Kin Robb hid a smirk behind a sudden cough; both were well-acquainted with Taa’s gargantuan appetite. Taa did have the good grace to look self-conscious, at least. Korkie glanced at Amis, who was on guard by his side as per usual, and the other boy mimed zipping his lips. LEP servant droids, decked out in white and gold livery, brought in more dishes and sides and poured everyone their drinks. Kin Robb looked around the table, her eyes lingering on two empty chairs at the opposite end.

“Are the Jedi not joining us?”, she asked in a regal voice. 

“I was hoping they would, my lady.”, Korkie replied just as the door chimed. “Ah, that must be them.”

Obi-Wan entered the room, bowing to the seated delegates.

“I beg your pardon, senators, but our men are investigating a situation belowdecks.”, he said. “I respectfully ask you to wait here until it is settled.”

“What kind of situation?”, Onaconda Farr asked. 

“Nothing to be worried about, I’m sure.”, Obi-Wan replied. “However, it is best you remain here until we can verify it.”

“I do hope it’s nothing serious.”, Tal Merrick remarked.

Obi-Wan took a seat, but as he reached for one of the nuna legs his comlink beeped.

“Ah, that’ll be an update.”, he said. “Please excuse me for a moment.”

He got up and walked towards the doors, where the senators wouldn’t be able to easily overhear him. No sense in creating a panic.

“Anakin, what have you found?”, he asked.

“There’s a large open container and the contents are missing.”, Anakin’s voice replied. “And I still have two men unaccounted for.”

“That’s not good. Keep things quiet, I’ll stay with the senators.”, Obi-Wan said.

“Got it. I- hang on.”, Anakin’s voice said. “Is that you, Redeye? Where have you been? You’ve had us all………… all worried.”

“Anakin?”, Obi-Wan asked.

“Hold on, there’s one of the missing men, but he’s acting a bit strange.”, Anakin’s voice replied. “Redeye? Answer me, man. Wait, what the hell?”

There was suddenly a burst of garbled noise on the other end of the transmission, but Obi-Wan was able to discern the sound of a lightsaber igniting, some sort of inhuman screeching noise and then the sounds of multiple blasters firing and men shouting and yelling.

“Anakin? Anakin, come in!”, Obi-Wan demanded. “What’s going on down there?! Respond!”

He forgot to keep his voice low and the senators all looked up anxiously, gasping when they heard more blasterfire over the comlink.

“Anakin?”, Obi-Wan asked frantically.

“I’m here, Obi-Wan.”, Anakin’s voice replied.

“What happened? What was all that?”, Obi-Wan demanded.

“There’s assassin probes down here!”, Anakin replied, causing the senators to gasp. “One made it up the lift before we could stop it, but we’ll try to hold the others here!”

“Acknowledged.”, Obi-Wan said before turning to the others. “You two guards, secure the turbolift! Amis, stay with Korkie and keep him-”

“Look out!”, Onaconda Farr cried, pointing one suction-cupped finger at something behind Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master whipped around to see a large droid resembling a metallic spider, armed with razor-sharp claws, forcing its way through the dining room doors. The two Mandalorian Protectors who’d been rushing to secure the turbolift confronted it, brandishing their energised force pikes, but it slammed them bodily aside so they struck the wall and fell unconscious. The senators scrambled to the far end of the room, Orn Free Taa yelling in terror, as it leapt onto the dining table, scattering the food, and ran down it straight for Korkie. Just before it reached him, however, Obi-Wan’s lightsaber slashed through its two front legs and sent it collapsing onto the tabletop before he proceeded to drive his azure blade right through its central photoreceptor, rendering it permanently inoperable. Korkie exhaled at the near-miss, but the foul thing still had one weapon left. From circular pits in the top of its head sprang dozens of smaller, but no less lethal, probe killers. Orn Free Taa let out a further high-pitched scream of terror, throwing aside his nuna leg for the situation was that serious, and scrambled away from them as fast as his corpulent frame would allow. The others scattered as well, Amis wielding his own force pike and Obi-Wan his lightsaber to protect Korkie, but the young duke was not as defenceless as he appeared. As a swarm of the probe killers homed in on him, he whipped a compact droid deactivator hold-out pistol out from within his fancy peacock robe ensemble and fired a bolt of ionised energy that took out half of them in one go. Obi-Wan, in between slicing up attacking probe killers, gave him a look that was part astonishment and part admiration.

“Do you always carry a deactivator?”, he asked.

“What? You think that just because I’m a pacifist means I’m unwilling to defend myself?”, Korkie replied defensively. “Always try to find a non-violent solution unless there isn’t one.”

“A very Jedi thing to say.”, Obi-Wan remarked.

Between them all they managed to disable or destroy all of the probe killers, although one of them did manage to slice Korkie along the side of the face before it was cut in half by Obi-Wan. The senators, who had been crouched against the far wall, now got to their feet and strode towards the wrecked banquet table. 

“Assassin probes.”, Onaconda Farr said weakly. “Horrid things!”

“Oh! Oh, my poor heart!”, Orn Free Taa groaned. “It can’t take all this, especially without dinner! Look at our food! All ruined!”

“But how did they get onboard?”, Kin Robb asked. 

“An excellent question, Senator Robb.”, Obi-Wan replied. “I- look out! By your foot!”

Kin Robb looked down and, sure enough, a surviving probe killer was scuttling about near the hem of her skirt. Before anyone could react, however, she merely raised her foot and crushed it beneath one golden high-heeled shoe.

“Hmph! I think not.”, she said.

Servant droids immediately set about cleaning up the mess, whilst Obi-Wan picked up one of the defunct probe killers and examined it.

“Reminds me of the time where myself and Duchess Satine encountered a swarm of venom-mites on Draboon.”, he said, half to himself.

“Ah yes, she used to speak of that to me.”, Korkie remarked. “She still had the scar to prove it.”

“A scar?”, Obi-Wan asked. “But I distinctly remember carrying her to safety.”

“Yes, but she was referring to the scar she got when you fell and dropped her.”, Korkie replied.

“Oh. Yes, I had forgotten about that.”, Obi-Wan remarked, a bit shamefaced.

Korkie winced and put a hand to his cheek, which was bleeding somewhat heavily.

“It seems I might end up with a scar of my own.”, he remarked.

“Let me see that.”, Obi-Wan said. “Last thing we need is you dying from some illness or poison before you can speak before the Senate.”

It was simple enough cleaning the wound and then sealing it up with a bit of bacta spray, but once he was sure no one was watching Obi-Wan wiped a sample of Korkie’s blood onto a slide and slid it into his comlink, which was equipped to scan for midi-chlorians. It felt wrong and invasive, but he had his orders. Didn’t stop his heart from leaping when Amis came over with a shrewd expression on his face.

“Senator Robb makes a good point.”, he said. “How did those things get onboard the ship?”

“I don’t think it was an accident.”, Obi-Wan replied. “I thought all cargo was to be scanned before it was loaded onto the ship.”

“It was.”, Amis replied. “But perhaps we’re missing something.”

Just as they got the room back in order and the LEP droids were bringing out more food (Korkie having accounted for Taa’s large appetite had come in handy for other reasons), Anakin arrived with a grim expression and the ship’s cargo manifest. Obi-Wan and Amis both met him at the door, where they checked the manifest and were disturbed by what they found; the crate containing the droids, labelled as a shipment of medical supplies, had been marked with the stamp of the Galactic Senate, which could only mean one thing.

“One of our four distinguished senators appears to be a traitor.”, Anakin said.

“But which one?”, Amis asked, thinking hard.

Obi-Wan detected a little warning ripple in the Force and turned round to see another surviving probe killer scuttling about near the table.

“Hmm. It looks like one of our little visitors is still alive.”, he commented. “Perhaps it could provide the means to expose the turncoat. Anakin, you and the clones take care of any remaining assassin droids in the cargo hold. Amis and I will identify the traitor.”

Dinner resumed shortly, but the brush with death had quite diminished most of their appetites. Except for Orn Free Taa, of course, whose ordeal seemed to have increased his hunger.

“Is nobody else eating?”, he asked.

“Not on a stressful stomach.”, Tal Merrick replied.

“Begging your pardon, but you must keep up your strength.”, Taa said bracingly.

“By all means be my guest, Senator Taa.”, Korkie replied.

“If you insist.”, Taa said with gusto.

At that moment, Obi-Wan approached the table bearing a covered tray, Amis by his side.

“Ahhh, dessert! Excellent!”, Taa exclaimed.

“This morsel might prove too much even for the legendary appetite of Orn Free Taa.”, Obi-Wan replied.

He withdrew the cover with a flourish, revealing the lone probe killer trapped within, which immediately began flinging itself angrily against the glass lid, trying to get out and attack.

“Assassin droid under glass.”, Amis said cheerfully. “Do enjoy.”

Taa recoiled, almost toppling out of his seat.

“Um, on second thought, it wouldn’t agree with me.”, he said weakly.

The others seated at the table watched the vicious little mech trying to escape with nervous expressions.

“My theory is that our little friend here will attack the duke and anyone who defends him.”, Obi-Wan said.

“Anyone, that is, except the traitor who programmed it in the first place.”, Amis finished. “The crate these things were in was marked with the Senate stamp, which only a senator could have used. Therefore, one of you four must have been responsible.”

Merrick made a kind of involuntary twitch and Robb and Farr exchanged nervous looks, but Taa let out a whimpering sound.

“Take it away! Please!”, he begged.

“Obi-Wan, Amis, this is perhaps too torturous for an acceptable method of questioning.”, Korkie protested.

“Fear not, my riduur.”, Amis replied. “We won’t let anyone get hurt, but we’re trying to expose a bigger threat than this little thing.”

Obi-Wan, keeping the tray firmly covered, moved around the table to hold it near Onaconda Farr. The Rodian senator twitched nervously as it was brought in near him, but did not otherwise react. Amis moved in the opposite direction to ensure both sides of the table were bracketed. 

“You’re cleared, Senator Farr.”, Obi-Wan said.

“T-Thank you, Master Jedi.”, Farr replied.

Kin Robb was next, leaning uncomfortably away from the tray as the occupant maintained its efforts to get out.

“An unusual amount of hostility towards the honourable Kin Robb.”, Obi-Wan remarked. “Very unusual indeed.”

“Even I have my enemies, General Kenobi.”, Robb said imperiously.

“So it seems.”, Obi-Wan replied. “Including the one who programmed this droid, apparently.”

He moved around Korkie’s seat.

“Which just leaves you, Senator Merrick.”, he said.

He held out the tray…………… and the droid ceased trying to get out, instead remaining docile. There was a sharp intake of breath from several people.

“Well, Prince?”, Amis said. “We’re waiting.”

Merrick shifted uncomfortably as he let out a nervous little chuckle.

“Really, gentlemen……………… you’re quite clever!”, he suddenly burst out.

His arm lashed upwards to strike the tray and send it flying out of Obi-Wan’s hands. The freed probe killer landed on the tabletop and immediately scurried down it towards Korkie. Just as it leapt for his throat, Obi-Wan whacked it with a serving tray and sent it flying onto a nearby protocol droid, which immediately jerked and collapsed to the floor. Barely had it done so than the probe killer leapt from it and onto the nearest target, Onaconda Farr, who flew into a panic.

“Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!”, he cried, trying in vain to swat it off his body.

Obi-Wan ran forwards and sliced it in two, but this gave Merrick the opportunity he’d been waiting for. Drawing a blaster from his cloak, he whacked Amis around the face with it before grabbing the stunned Korkie from behind and holding the blaster to his head.

“You’re coming with me, young highness!”, he said smugly.

The Protectors by the door had quickly run to try and deal with the probe killer, so there was no obstacle in Merrick’s way as he edged out of the dining room, Korkie struggling ineffectually in his grip. Amis, a red welt rising on his cheek, cried out in anger and fear as he saw the love of his life being taken hostage. Obi-Wan activated his comlink.

“Anakin! Tal Merrick is the traitor, and he’s taken Korkie hostage!”

=====================================================================================================

“Copy that, but I’ve got problems of my own right now.”, Anakin replied quietly.

He was creeping through the vast darkness of the cargo hold, lightsaber lit and held ready in his hands as he searched around for the last remaining assassin droid. There had been three of them that had exploded out of the shadows earlier and attacked him and his men as they stood in front of the turbolift. They had managed to destroy one, but a second had been able to force its way into the lift and head for the upper decks whilst the third retreated back into the darkness. R2 was by his side, scanners alert for anything out of the ordinary. Anakin activated his comlink.

“Cody, Rex, you guys find anything?”, he asked.

“All quiet over here, sir.”, Cody’s voice replied. “Hold on, wait a minute.”

There was suddenly the sounds of scuffling and shots elsewhere in the cargo hold, indicating that the two clones had gotten into trouble. When Anakin got there, sure enough they were being attacked by some probe killers. Anakin’s lightsaber made quick work of most of them, with the last being zapped by R2 with his shock-prod.

“Thanks, little guy.”, Rex said, patting the droid’s dome appreciatively.

“Well, we found the little ones. Now where’s the mother?”, Anakin wondered aloud.

“Haven’t seen it.”, Rex replied.

Barely had he said that than the droid in question exploded out of the shadows behind him, sending the clone captain flying. It raised its razor-sharpened durasteel legs to impale him, but Rex dodged out of the way just in time and shot at the droid as it scuttled up the walls in an attempt to escape. Anakin brought it down by throwing his lightsaber at it, severing its legs and causing it to crash down onto the floor where Rex promptly jumped onto its head and unloaded a dozen shots into its head, disabling it and any remaining probe killers it held within.

“That takes care of that.”, Anakin said, putting his lightsaber back on his belt. “Now, to go and help Obi-Wan.”

=====================================================================================================

Korkie had long since recovered from his shock at the revelation of Merrick’s treachery and was actively struggling to get out of the traitor’s grip, to no avail.

“Why are you doing this, Merrick?”, he asked.

“I don’t have to justify myself to you, boy.”, Merrick sneered.

“Who put you up to this?”, Korkie demanded. “Was it Death Watch or the Separatists?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”, Merrick replied.

They had reached the bridge, whose crew turned at the sound of the door opening. Captain Gray raised his hands in surrender at the sight of Merrick with a blaster to Korkie’s head.

“Drop your weapons!”, Merrick ordered. “Or he dies!”

Reluctantly the four Senate Commandos did as he ordered, but Merrick only smirked cruelly before raising his blaster and gunning all four of them down in cold blood as Korkie cried out in shock and horror. Merrick then turned the weapon on Captain Gray.

“N-No, please! I beg you!”, he pleaded.

But Merrick shot him.

“You horrid monster!”, Korkie said, struggling harder than ever.

“Get used to it.”, Merrick sneered.

He went over to the main console and shut down the hyperdrive, bringing the vessel back into realspace with a jolt, then activated the holoprojector. A hologram of Pre Vizsla, the Death Watch leader, flared to life.

“Death Watch command.”, he said. “Ah, Senator Merrick. Have you completed your mission?”

“Yes, sir.”, Merrick replied. “I have the duke, but I’ll need help getting him away.”

“Very good. I will dispatch reinforcements at once.”, Vizsla said.

Despite Merrick’s forearm keeping pressure on his neck, Korkie was still able to speak.

“Vizsla, you traitor!”, he spat. “If this is a plot to take back Mandalore, the people will never support you!”

“Bold words, young duke.”, Vizsla replied. “But perhaps you won’t be so spirited when I bring you before Count Dooku.”

“Oh so that’s your plan, is it?”, Korkie demanded. “Give me to him and in exchange, his droid army helps you seize control of Mandalore? Or are you planning on using me as a gift to get into the Count’s good graces?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”, Vizsla replied smugly. “Let’s just say the Count has taken a…….. special interest in you.”

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had been running the length and breadth of the ship searching for Merrick in vain and now almost ran headlong into Anakin.

“Did you find them?”, he demanded.

“No, but I’ve stationed troopers at every escape pod.”, Anakin replied. “I just got a report that we’ve dropped out of hyperspace and they can’t raise the bridge.”

“Merrick must have done that to signal his allies for help. We have to find him!”, Obi-Wan said.

They got into the turbolift and hit the button for the top floor. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan tried to suppress his growing anxiety.

“This may not be the time to ask, but were you and Satine ever-?”, he began.

“I don’t see how that has any bearing on the situation at hand!”, Obi-Wan snapped.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”, Anakin said.

Obi-Wan was about to retort when the entire ship suddenly juddered beneath their feet and a general alarm klaxon began wailing in earnest.

“What was that?”, Anakin asked.

“Nothing good. Let’s get going.”, Obi-Wan replied.

When the lift reached its destination, the doors opened to reveal clones and Mandalorian Protectors running every which way.

“Trooper, what’s going on?”, Anakin demanded, stopping one as he ran past.

“Droid boarding craft have breached the hull and deployed super battle droids.”, the trooper replied.

“I’ll take care of this, Obi-Wan.”, Anakin said. “You, go find your girlfriend’s kid.”

“Right.”, Obi-Wan replied, before realising what he’d just said. “No, Anakin, she wasn’t my……. oh, never mind!”

A trio of Droch-class boarding ships had indeed been dispatched as reinforcements to aid Merrick, using their sharp metallic claws to pierce clean through the Coronet’s hull before deploying racks of B2 super battle droids to distract and dispose of the starliner’s security forces. Rex, Cody and their clone brethren set up defensive positions in one of the corridors near the breach, bolstered by Amis and four of the Protectors who used their energised force pikes to deflect and redirect the droids’ own fire back at them, a feat that the clones were begrudgingly impressed by. As the battle raged on, Obi-Wan reached the bridge and burst in, lightsaber at the ready, to find Merrick standing by the main console, Korkie still in his grasp.

“Ah, General Kenobi. We’ve been expecting you.”, he said smugly.

“Tal Merrick, you are under arrest for treason, murder and conspiracy. Release the duke.”, Obi-Wan demanded.

Merrick merely smirked and held up what looked like a remote detonator.

“I took the precaution of wiring the ship’s engines to explode.”, he said. “I press this remote and we all die.”

“Obi-Wan, please, you cannot try anything with so many lives at stake.”, Korkie pleaded.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth but was forced to let Merrick leave the bridge, following at a safe distance whilst waiting for the opportunity to get the remote to present itself. They reached the area where the boarding ships had breached the hull, where Merrick activated a comlink.

“This is Merrick. Stand by to disengage.”, he said. “Say farewell, duke.”

Korkie tilted his head defiantly, causing Merrick to chuckle maliciously.

“What? No heartfelt last words? No sorrowful parting?”, Merrick asked mockingly. “Or have you not told him?”

“What are you babbling on about?”, Obi-Wan demanded.

Merrick’s eyes widened comically in genuine surprise for a second before they narrowed.

“You mean you haven’t told him? Oh, how ignoble of you, young Korkie.”, he sneered.

“Told me what? What does he mean, Korkie?”, Obi-Wan demanded.

Korkie didn’t seem to want to look at him, something that Merrick found highly amusing.

“I’m shocked that you would keep such a thing secret from him.”, he said. “After all…….. aren’t children not supposed to keep secrets from their parents?”

Obi-Wan went rigid, his lightsaber almost falling from his hand.

“W-What did you say?”, he asked in a strangled voice.

“You heard me.”, Merrick sneered. “Meet Korkie Kryze, son of the late Duchess Satine………… and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“No.”, Obi-Wan half-whispered. “No, that can’t be true. That’s impossible.”

“Impossible, you say?”, Merrick asked mockingly. “Surely even the Jedi know the mechanics of procreation, or are you that celibate that you don’t even know where the babies you recruit come from?”

“B-But it was just that one night.”, Obi-Wan said, now swaying where he stood.

“One night is enough, as I’m sure you’d agree, Jedi spawn.”, Merrick hissed in Korkie’s ear.

Obi-Wan glanced at the boy, who wore an expression of utmost sorrow and regret.

“But why did Satine never tell me?”, he asked.

“To protect you.”, Korkie said. “She knew the scandal would get you thrown out of the Jedi Order, so she kept it a secret. She gave me to her brother and his wife to raise as their own and I was publicly acknowledged as her nephew. I didn’t know this until a year before she was killed and she swore me to silence because she knew the Jedi Order was everything to you. But if you don’t believe me, check the blood sample I know you swiped to check for midi-chlorians. It will confirm the blood relation.”

Obi-Wan did so and indeed it did confirm. Korkie was his son, and Force-sensitive to boot. Even now as he looked he could see traces of himself in the youth, particularly around the mouth and nose region. How could he not have seen it before? How could such a massive revelation not hit him the moment he laid eyes on the boy.

“M-My son?”, he said.

“Yes.”, Korkie replied heavily. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way. Truthfully my au- I mean, my mother wished you would never find out and I tried my best to respect that. But, now that the Loth-cat’s out of the bag and I’ve seen you in action, I’m honoured that you are my father.”

It was a touching scene, naturally ruined by Merrick who had been all but forgotten up until that point.

“Awwwww, how touching! Truly!”, he sneered. “However, it’s making me sick and we really must be go- OW!”

Merrick cut himself off with a squeal of pain as Korkie drove the raised heel of his boot into the man’s foot, broke free of his hold and swiped his blaster in one swift movement. Korkie levelled the blaster at the treacherous senator, both hands on the grip and with a look of absolute disgust on his face.

“You are a loathsome little slug, Merrick!”, he pronounced. “And slugs are so often trod upon!”

Obi-Wan looked at the boy, his son, with great admiration for his quick-thinking. Merrick, despite having a lightsaber and his own erstwhile weapon aimed at him, was unruffled however.

“An unexpected turnabout, but it matters not because I still win even if I don’t deliver you alive.”, he sneered. “The second I’m away, I’ll hit the remote and blow the Coronet to bits!”

“You talk as if you expect to walk away alive, Merrick.”, Korkie snarled. 

“Like you would really pull that trigger, your Grace.”, Merrick sneered.

“I will, if I have to.”, Korkie replied. “I won’t like it, but I’ll do it.”

Fear flickered in Merrick’s eyes for a second before being chased away.

“Neither of you will kill me.”, he sneered. “If you do, you’ll have to live with the fact that you shed a man’s blood in front of your dear relative. What will it be like, Kenobi, to have a son who’s a killer? Or you, duke, to see your noble and heroic father strike me down in cold blood? That’s a sight that will never leave you.”

His words were having an effect; the weapons of both males were shaking in the hands of their wielders, unable or unwilling to use them for fear of what Merrick said, and he knew it.

“So come on, then?”, he asked. “Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?”

Korkie’s trembling finger tightened on the blaster’s trigger, Obi-Wan’s blade angled back for a strike………… and then there was the sound of a second lightsaber igniting and Merrick’s expression of smug victory became one of pained bewilderment as an azure blade pierced right through his torso from behind. His slackening fingers let go of the remote, which fell and was caught by…………… Anakin Skywalker, who had snuck up behind Merrick and run him through whilst he was distracted. Merrick managed one last gasp of pain before crumpling heavily to the floor, dead. Korkie’s grip on the blaster relaxed before he threw it away, hands still shaking a bit.

“Anakin………….”, Obi-Wan said in a tone of half-hearted annoyance.

“What? He was gonna blow up the ship.”, Anakin replied defensively.

“True.”, Obi-Wan conceded. “Fine, I’ll let you off just this once.”

Anakin jumped a bit on the spot in glee, but Obi-Wan’s focus had returned to Korkie, who was looking rather shifty.

“Master Kenobi, I-”, he began.

But whatever he was going to say was lost as Rex and Cody arrived to report that the last of the droids had been defeated. Amis was with them and he quickly flung himself onto Korkie, ignoring all propriety as his bodyguard in favour of showing the depths of his devotion as his lover.

“Riduur, are you OK?”, Amis asked. 

“I’m fine, Amis.”, Korkie replied. “Just a little………... shaken.”

Whatever moment they had had in which to discuss the revelation was lost, and Korkie’s voice was sad as he spoke.

“I must get back to the business of politics and diplomacy.”, he said. “If you’ll… excuse me.”

“Of course, your Grace.”, Obi-Wan replied heavily. “Perhaps some other time.”

Despite the three boarding craft embedded in its outer hull, the Coronet was still perfectly serviceable and able to continue on to Coruscant. On arrival it was escorted down to a floating landing platform where Chancellor Palpatine and an escort of Senate Commandos were waiting for them as they descended the boarding ramp, the Chancellor smiling indulgently.

“Another job well done, Master Jedi.”, he said warmly.

“Thank you, Chancellor.”, Obi-Wan replied.

“Your Excellency.”, Anakin said respectfully.

The chancellor and most of the delegation walked off, but Korkie remained with Obi-Wan whilst Amis and the Protectors took up posts at a discreet distance.

“How ironic to finally meet as we are, only to be on opposing political sides.”, Korkie noted. “But then, children do tend to rebel against their parents if only for the sake of it.”

“Indeed.”, Obi-Wan replied with a chuckle. “Time does not permit us to discuss this………. revelation as much as we should, but the needs of your people come first. And I can say with no bias that they could do no better than with you to guide their future.”

“Kind words indeed from a thoughtful, committed and noble Jedi Knight.”, Korkie said, before turning his head to scan Obi-Wan thoughtfully for a moment.

“What is it?”, Obi-Wan asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

“Just thinking if perhaps I should try growing a beard.”, Korkie replied. “Or maybe it’ll make me look too old.”

Obi-Wan spluttered indignantly as Korkie smirked cheekily before turning and walking away with his guards to join the chancellor’s group as it headed towards a shuttle-bus. Obi-Wan watched him go as Anakin walked over to join him.

“What was that all about?”, he asked with a chuckle. 

“Oh, nothing important.”, Obi-Wan replied.

“You know, he’s a pretty remarkable kid.”, Anakin continued. “I can see why you liked Satine so much.”

“Anakin………..”, Obi-Wan said warningly. 

“Oh come off it, Master!”, Anakin scoffed. “She meant a lot to you, even a blind man could tell that.”

Obi-Wan nodded reluctantly; Anakin missed many things, but not everything. The shuttle-bus took off towards the Senate and he watched it go, thinking hard about many things, before he and Anakin turned towards a speeder that would take them back to the Jedi Temple. Upon arrival he made for the communications centre where several members of the Jedi Council, including Windu and Yoda, were assembled to hear and deliver the latest war news.

“Ah, Master Kenobi.”, Master Fisto said. “I trust your voyage from Mandalore wasn’t too boring?”

“Not at all, Master Fisto.”, Obi-Wan replied. “Just a few near-brushes with death, assassin probes and battle droids.”

“Really?”, Master Gallia asked. “And how did this in-flight entertainment come to pass?”

“Senator Tal Merrick, of the duke’s entourage, was secretly a traitor and agent of Death Watch.”, Obi-Wan replied. “He smuggled the assassin probes onboard and also arranged for a contingent of super battle droids to attack the vessel whilst he tried to slip away with the duke. However, Anakin was able to kill him before he could get away or blow up the ship and we delivered Duke Kryze safely to Coruscant. So I would call it a successful mission.”

“So it would seem.”, Master Windu remarked. “But what of Duke Kryze’s suspected Force-sensitivity? Did you get an opportunity to test his blood for midi-chlorians?”

Obi-Wan froze; here was the dangerous ground. 

“Yes, I did.”, he said evenly. “And my suspicions were correct. His blood does have a high midi-chlorian count.”

This news was met with much interest from the Council members, but Master Yoda was eyeing him shrewdly.

“It is strange that his abilities have not completely atrophied.”, Master Mundi noted. “Without proper training, Force powers usually fade away to non-existence after a while.”

“Strong in the Force, he must be.”, Master Yoda remarked.

“He does seem to be aware of his powers and use them to a limited degree.”, Obi-Wan replied.

“But he is too old to begin any formal training, so it ultimately does not matter.”, Master Windu said. “I suppose we can consider the matter of Duke Kryze’s Force-sensitivity closed.”

“Unless, more to add you have, Master Kenobi, hm?”, asked Master Yoda pointedly.

The little green Jedi Grand Master’s eyes seemed to bore into Obi-Wan as he replied, trying not to betray his true feelings.

“No, Masters.”, he replied. “Nothing else.”

There would be consequences to this, he knew that. Nothing stayed secret forever, and a son he wasn’t supposed to have had was a pretty big secret. Sooner or later, it would be uncovered and then his future in the Order would be very uncertain indeed, if not outright over. His actions in keeping Korkie’s parentage a secret from the Jedi violated everything he’d been raised to believe in, but oddly he found that he did not care all that much. He would face the consequences of his choice with resignation when that day came, but until then………….

“May the Force be with you……… my son.”, he said quietly.

And as he sat in the shuttle-bus taking him to the Senate, Korkie sat up sharply as he felt something, then smiled.

“And with you………….. Father.”, he said under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> And so the truth is out. Korkie is the son of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine. The events of this came about sixteen years prior to the events of this story, when Obi-Wan was assigned to protect a conference that the duchess was attending. They gave into their feelings for just one night, but that can be enough.
> 
> I should say that I don't actually believe in the fan theory that Korkie really is Obi-Wan's son, I just thought it would be fun to run with it here.


End file.
